The Russian Longitudinal Monitoring Survey (RLMS) is a household-based survey designed to monitor systematically the effects of this historic transformation on the economic and social well-being of a probability sample of over 6,600 households. It asks about occupation, jobs, income, and other benefits received by working-age household members; time use; diet and nutritional status; health status and use of health services; marriages and pregnancies experienced by reproductive-age women; household size and composition; living arrangements; care of children and elders; housing conditions; land ownership; and household expenditures. The RiMS includes data collection at the community as well as individual and household levels through a monitoring of the availability and prices of selected goods in the state and nonstate sectors and a separate survey of community infrastructure. This grant covers the documentation, cleaning and dissemination of the first four rounds of the RiMS. In addition, it supports the documentation and dissemination of a fifth round collected with other funding.